Tired Of Your Words
by Ikousi-sama
Summary: Naruto is abused by his new father, meanwhile Sakura is worried, and a new student Sai, two years later, and Naruto and Sasuke still fight. In a running competition, Naruto faints and Sasuke has to drag him to the infirmary, Sasuke give him a massage session to ease his pain, what happens there? CH.1 UPLOADED


So I got edges and scratches,

And I hate my misspoken words..

Well, _Dad -_

I _won_..

And you know what?

I felt nothing when you died.

I'm so tired of eating all of

your words,

Strapped down to something

that even youdon't understand.

"I'm not a child anymore, I can take of myself, these paranormal bruises aren't near what you see but they are clearer than that sober mind of yours.

I don't need your sympathy, mother, I said I have been with you, that aroma, that taste, and that scent, I have been once a pupil of you. But now I'm free,

I'm a full bloomed flower that deserves no, not a flower, but a monster, you cannot tame anymore." _-Naruto_

"Naruto! You should really take care of your health; you might get sent to the hospital!"

"Sakura, you shouldn't worry, they heal quickly." Said Naruto in a toothed-grin that almost looked like a newborn smile.

At least, Naruto was near dying because of Sakura's concern and he just take advantages of that, now doesn't he? Well he's stupid, so he can't really think of a plan.

As someone as not near distant as Sakura, she was one to notice, marks, bruises, punches it seemed like his family didn't care about him. If he had one, that is.

The bell could be heard in the background as the footsteps as well.

Late, again. Maybe more late then before.

Usually, it didn't take the grey-haired teacher to take that long,

Instead, that wasn't better, but what was worse is that he sat in the middle of one beautiful crush, and some guy that can't learn manners for his life.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Sakura sighed as she flopped down her feet on top of her desk and cross folded her arms.

Class started to whisper in defeat, "They're at it again,"

"when are they ever gonna stop?"

"Now, now. Everyone, take your seat, we'll be introducing you to a new student from Kuzona, he's half Japanese, 1/4 Swedish, but please treat him kindly, or you won't live to see the next moment." Goosebumps rushed to Naruto's back as she shuddered from the Teacher's tone.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard from the corner of the door as a raven-haired entered.

It was the same on everyone lips and minds, their pervious thoughts were exiled as the young pale skinned and emotionless boy has entered.

_Lack of clothing_. Why must Naruto always describe a person in a negative way, is it a habit or is it natural to be mocking every person that comes to him.

Why is it that they find faults in Naruto when Naruto can't?

"...please take care of me." Naruto was lost in thought as he heard the last few lines.

_His name.. his name.. what was it.._

Suddenly, the raven glanced over to Naruto, and Naruto was caught in the moment, he blushed slightly and looked over Sakura to see that she wasn't staring at him, _hopefully_ she hasn't noticed. He hid his face as Kakashi registered the empty seat behind Naruto.

"You may sit there, Sai." He smiled in a playful way.

_So his name is.. __**Sai**_?

Kakashi gestured for Sai to move forward, and so he did.

Naruto felt a tap on his back and Sasuke glanced over to Naruto.

Naruto flipped his head to the touch direction and he certainly wasn't expecting to see this.

"May you lend me a pencil? I seem to have forgotten mine." Sasuke raised an inky eyebrow.

"Sure." Smiled Naruto meanwhile, lending the pencil. Sasuke, was obvious, and was watching, and he just felt some new emotion flutter up inside him, it certainly wasn't anger on Naruto, but.. jealousy on _Sai_?

It felt like a sharp pang of jealousy, it was just so.. absurd. He soon forgot that feeling, but whenever he remembered it, he just couldn't stop thinking about Naruto.

2 and a half year later

"_Usuratonkachi." _Naruto felt very mocked whenever Sasuke called him that, and he just had the right outcome for him.

"Bastard." Glared Naruto.

"Sasuke! You're my boyfriend now and you should follow my rules, don't fight or insult Naruto! We're still in class even if it was PE, and if we get caught blabbering or fighting we won't be able to feel our legs later!" Yelled Sakura, the conversation continued in and Sakura helpful humour was helpful for getting them along.

After a few moments, Shikamaru, the young teacher had asked the students to partner up and choose one student from their team/group to run laps, teams are made of two people, and sometimes it rarely becomes three or four, which accounts and depends on the speed of most students, the first person of each group to finish ten laps gets out early, the losing team will stay behind to run 30 laps and have a 20 minute break which differs from an hour break with 0 laps.

"If you're all gonn' make a ruckus than I'll just partner you up."

Naruto felt a little tingly feeling and hoped that he would partner up with Sai.

"Sai, and Sakura."

Sakura brightens up when she heard that, finally, she won't have to stress over Naruto or Sasuke fighting so much. They might even get along if they were in the same group.

"Neji, Gaara."

"Hinata, Kiba.."

"Choji, and Ino."

He continued to drabble the others names and fill out the form of students.

Finally,

"Sasuke, and Naruto." Have you seen my new world in colours by this?

I felt a glare from the back of my head and ignored it, and after a while. Sasuke came over to me to tell me that he'll be competing since I'm such a slow dobe.

"Ha? You? Fast, sure. You'll have to compete with me first!" I said.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Sasuke smirked.

"Don't you dare say it's a challenge when I'm competing with.. you!" I mocked.

"Too fast for you, can't handle the heat?"

"What did you say, bastard?!" I growled and suddenly heard Shikamaru.

"Now, now, you both will compete if you want it that badly..""

_Well, that was a rough start._ Thought the redhead. (Sakura, redhead also means the near colors of red, orange, yellow, and pink.)

TIMESKIP - BREAK.

"They're still going at it?" Sakura asked the young pale kid.

"Mmm-hmm."

Meanwhile..

"Haa.." Naruto was panting and hardly taking a break from running, meanwhile, Sasuke was smirking and showing no signs of losing tiredness.

"Hmph, I know you couldn't do it." Sasuke's smirk just got larger by the minute.

"O-oh yeah?! Let's see about that, shall we?" Naruto just said, but secretly, he felt like fainting.

TIMESKIP (iim soo sorry im so bad at english im very sorry please forgive mee meee soo sooorrry)

Sasuke just laughed and mocked at Naruto, suddenly..

THUD

Naruto passed out from too much exhaustion and stress, and well, Sasuke wasn't very happy about him wasting his time with Naruto.

"Told you, you would lose." Sasuke mocked in victory.

He slowly went over to Naruto and put his hand in the bottom of Narutos hips and his other hand was tightening it's fingers on Naruto's neck so he won't fall, he crouched down to re-set Naruto's position and carried him to the infirmary.

timeskip bby

"Students may be excused from P.E. for medical reasons. If the excuse is for a short period of time (a day or two) a note from the parents will suffice. If however, the student must be excused for a longer period of time a doctor's note is appreciated. A copy will be kept by the nurse and the P.E. teacher.  
>During the excused time students will complete alternate assignments based on the P.E. curriculum." Read Sasuke on the infirmary room.<p>

"How are you doing, Naruto?" Asked the redheaded that was now concerned about what happened during the race.

"I'm fine." Naruto certainly acted weird since he never showed his other side that you would worry about, he was always hit by his now-father. His mother got married into someone who abused Naruto every single week his mother went out for business trips.

Sakura hinted for him to stay in bed, but suddenly, he shifted and sat on the bed. Rubbing the crook of his neck.

"Dobe, stay in bed."

"Sakura, let's leave, Sasuke is here. He could take care of Naruto. I assure you that." The nurse smiled.

Sakura smiled back and left chatting with Sai on the end of the halls.

Suddenly, it went quiet.. really quiet..

"Are you alright? I don't think that **weak **body of yours could handle anymore." Sasuke mocked while smirking.

He was ready for a comeback, instead, he got nothing but a sigh.

He saw the tiredness in Naruto's eyes and thought for a minute that he should leave.

"Flip over."

Naruto was startled by this,

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said freaking flip."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it."

"Don't waaaaana." Naruto was getting on his nerves now, no matter how pissed Sasuke is, he never, ever, get's mocked by the likes of him.

Sasuke pushed Naruto face to the pillow and climbed on top of him.

"Sasu-mmph!" The pillow wasn't making him able to breath correctly, but he managed to by time.

Suddenly, he felt rubbing and soothing on his shoulders and back.

"I'm only doing this 'cause I caused it so don't complain, usuratonkachi."

Naruto glared but Sasuke couldn't see that, still, Naruto didn't move because it felt nice.

Slowly, he rubbed down until he reached the edge of his shirt and penetrated his hands below it.

"Oww! Your hands are cold teme!"

"Just wait, it'll make it feel better you dumb idiot."

And he was right, Naruto felt relaxed in the session.

He used strength to press his lower back and pressed a little harder,

"That feels good.."

Suddenly, Sasuke slid his hand down a little where it reached the edge, it felt unbelievably good that Naruto couldn't control the moan that escaped his lips..

Sasuke widened his eyes..

"What was that sound you just made?"

Naruto's face a dark deep red, covering his whole face. He was blushing madly.

He flipped his head to the pillow to keep calm, but he felt the heat get stronger by the seconds. And finally, he noticed that Sasuke was getting closed to his ear.

"I asked you a question, what was that sound you just made?" Naruto felt warm breath on his ear, and it just got closer. Making my spine tingle.

SASUKE POV:

I caught a apple scent emanating from him. It smelled nice, and delicious, I sniffed out his neck and smashed my head into it, placing kisses in every direction I find, meanwhile his sense are interrupted.

With my right hand, I started circling below his waistline.

I let up and slid up to his ear, licking his earlobe slowly to tense the heat.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

N.A POV:

Narrator POV:

"Sasuke, Naruto! Break is about to end, we have Sensei next!"

Naruto used all his strength to push Sasuke over and off the bed.

THUD

He pushed him off, it didn't hurt since the ground wasn't very solid.

Naruto slowly put on his shirt and buttoned it up and put on his shoes and ran out.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Sakura said as she entered,

"Sasuke! Are you okay?!" She ran out concerned when she saw him laying on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm **fine.**" He said in a rude tone.

STOP! NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT SO BE READY AND I'M SORRY FOR UGLIEH WRITING BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE MY FRIEND REVISE THIS, SHE'LL REVISE THE LEMON. 


End file.
